My Redwall Stories
by Lizzy100
Summary: Here's a collection of Redwall stories I've done.
1. The Darkest Hour

Redwall: The Darkest Hour

"Morning Father Abbot," greeted Martin.

"Good morning, Martin," Father Abbot greeted back at the old, mighty mouse warrior.

"Is breakfast ready yet?" the warrior asked.

"Almost. I just have to make some October Ale," he answered.

"Good," the warrior said, and then left the kitchens.

Suddenly, the little dibbuns ran into the kitchens, laughing and squealing. These dibbuns were mice. They called them mouse babes.

"Get out of here you rascals!" yelled the Abbot. "Go and play in the orchard! Go bother some other beast! Go on! Shoo! Off with you!"

They scampered off into the orchard.

"Oh Father, you didn't need to yell at those poor babes," announced Cracklyn the Old Recorder.

"But old friend, they could've made me fall and drop my pastries."

Breakfast was soon served that morning.

Later that afternoon, the Old Recorder came into the attic to see his old friend, Father Durrell. His old friend was sitting in a rocking chair.

"Father, I need to talk to you, he told his old friend. "I had a dream of Martin the first warrior. There's going to be trouble."

"What kind of trouble?"

"The Marl Foxes are going to attack."

"That means, we must warn all of Red Wall Abbey."

Later that day, the otters sounded the alarm of warning. Every able fighting beast lined the north wall of Red Wall Abbey. The Marl Foxes shouted out at the Red Wall beasts.

"If you're such brave, strong beasts, come down here and fight! It's your choice! Fight or forfeit your lovely abbey!"

"Never, Green Eyes!" Skipper of Otters said.

"Marl Foxes, attack!" the leader yelled out.

"Redwaaalll!" the beasts of the abbey called out their war cry.

It was a long and bloody battle. It was hard to fight against a few of the foxes. A few of them had axes under their cloaks. The battle soon ended with several dead foxes. A few Redwallers had died as well.

Sadly, Martin the warrior of Redwall had died. A few others had died as well. A few mice, an otter, and a couple of squirrels. They still had at least one warrior left. Cregga. The one that was evil in her bloodrath days. She was a warrior badger now days.

After they buried their friends and loved ones, they had a funeral. They would've had a feast, but they didn't. Not after some of their own kind had been killed by mean, evil, Marl Foxes. But they did have a little of food to eat for lunch and dinner.

Late afternoon, the elders had tea like usual. The elders were Father Abbot, Father Abbot Durrell, badger mum, Cracklyn, the now log-a-log, and Cregga. Badger mum was a medicine badger who took care of the little dibbuns in her sick bay. Sometimes even adults. Cregga used to be Rose Eyes when she was evil. Now she was good, a Redwaller, and blind.

After they had eaten the night, they went to bed.

Epilogue (Extract from Cracklyn, Recorder of Redwall Abbey)

There was a battle this morning lead by Rose, the Marl Fox. We fought all the Marl Foxes and some fled. We won the battle, but lost a few beasts.

We lost our dear old friend, Martin the warrior. He left behind his son Mathias. I feel in my old bones, that Mathias will be a great warrior. Just like his father. That is, when he's old enough.

We also lost a few warrior mice and Skipper, the leader of the otters. We lost some otters and squirrels, too. The squirrels we lost were Song and Dann's parents and grandparents. We are at a loss of our friends and loved ones.

Song is now our Mother Abiss. She's taking over as the dibbuns' babysitter.

Cregga's still alive and well, even though she's blind.

Arvin. Well, I can feel in my tingling bones that he's going to be both cook and a great warrior. Like two beasts I know. Father Abbot and Cregga.

I'm teaching Dan to be a Recorder. Right now, he's an apprentice Recorder. He's learning fast.

Well, it's getting late. I better go to bed. Good night.


	2. Martin The Warrior

Martin the Warrior

Martin

Martin

Martin the Warrior

He's a legend

Brave

Strong

Fierce

And able to win every time in battle

But also

Gentle and kind to creatures that need help

But

He wasn't always a warrior

He had to learn how to become one

He was left one night

Alone

Without a family

What he knew

He learned on his own

He became a legend when he died

Because he was so brave

He founded Redwall abbey in a time that creatures needed a home

Including himself

He had no home

He was a homeless creature

But then he founded Redwall abbey

And gave good creatures a home there

Thus

He became the founder of Redwall Abbey

And he became a legend

Widely known

And will never be forgotten

He will always be remembered.


	3. The Legend of Martin the Warrior

Redwall: The Legend of Martin the Warrior

There is a great legend known to all creatures, both good and bad; the mighty mouse warrior that founded Redwall abbey; Martin the warrior. It is said that he was the greatest warrior of all. It is also said that he was the bravest mouse warrior. He was even able to take down his enemies in battle and always won. But Martin the warrior was not always a warrior. He became a warrior over time. At a very young age, his father gave him his shield and sword and went out to battle, but never returned. And that is when he was left all alone and had to learn to be brave and survive on his own. He made many friends and saved many creatures from the clutches of many evil doers. Then his last battle came and he died. Thus, he became the greatest legend of Redwall abbey. He was known to be gentle, kind, and brave. He was also respective and known to be vicious in battle. And that is the legend of Martin the warrior, which lives on to this very day.


End file.
